User talk:Max2
My Talk. Please leave messages at the END so I can respond faster. Thank you.. Huh? What are you talking about? I just imported it. It was already like that. Grocery Villa Image Well, did you give it enough time to load? If so, then the file size is to big. It warned me about being to big- il'l lower it. Isyou 00:24, 28 March 2007 (UTC) Can you see it now? Isyou 00:24, 28 March 2007 (UTC) I uploaded a different version, but its gif, so the layers are a bit strange colored. But, can you see it now? Isyou 00:28, 28 March 2007 (UTC) B B stands for...... my name, that's all i'll give you. And the great letter that started the Clock Crew on Newgrounds. Anyway, do you still go on MarioWiki? Re: MS Paint To be honest, MS Paint images rarely make the articles look better. Often, they make the pages look worse. – Smiddle 13:21, 31 March 2007 (UTC) !!! I already have a twink image (In black and white for the game)! i will upload it right now!!! Isyou 16:56, 31 March 2007 (UTC) Kk nvm. Isyou 16:58, 31 March 2007 (UTC) Ok. I just put it up for deletion and then I got your message. Isyou 17:00, 31 March 2007 (UTC) Re: the Game Do you want them to be in the same 100x100 square? – Smiddle 17:20, 31 March 2007 (UTC) : Here you go – Smiddle 17:34, 31 March 2007 (UTC) :: Hot dogs – Smiddle 17:43, 31 March 2007 (UTC) ::: Well, I could make a door to go out, but now I haven't got time to do it. I'll explain how I mean later. – Smiddle 20:09, 31 March 2007 (UTC) ::::I was thinking something like having a door at the frot of the house (the bottom part of the image), leading to a map of a town or something. But we can have both! – Smiddle 20:19, 31 March 2007 (UTC) :::::What do you mean? Which three? Should they be on the same or a new page? – Smiddle 21:13, 31 March 2007 (UTC) ::::::You said outside. Should I put them on the same page, or a new one? I hope for the first one, 'cause I'm not gonna move and renumber the pages. – Smiddle 21:31, 31 March 2007 (UTC) :::::::Lemon juice. But now they look all huge, and where is that door gonna link? – Smiddle 21:40, 31 March 2007 (UTC) I'll try to. Oh, OK. I was gonna make it in the bottom, but your way is easier. ~~ I hope this will help: number here after the slash, example:6 would link to the 9-Volt one because it is #6}} put image URL here, not image link, but the URL when you click on the file name Do you want the pic to link to anything? Welcome Furby Story Yeah, I got it from http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Utrd1y9LjbU&mode=user&search= Sorry. Sorry, my mistake. Don't change it though. I made it New Mario. Since Tumble and Twink are part of your best buds, should they be removed from the main screen, or not? 'Cause right now, they have two Tumbles and two Twinks. K I;m doing it now, that's why I didn't say anything That's OK. I'm done. Thanks for the Help ( - : Waluigi Freak 99 00:17, 2 April 2007 (UTC) not Hamtaro Its not hamtaro, it is Ebichu, a charecter from the show Oruchan Ebichu. Isyou 23:01, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Comic I made one for you on the MarioWiki! It's on your talk page! READ IT, GENIUS! ;D :Here it is anyway. http://img01.picoodle.com/img/img01/7/4/4/f_Mini1m_37e2745.png Hope you like it. Those Dittos come in handy. Thanks. Man, I hate being off. I may have to be off another week... Drat. Since you blew the continent, I have to flot on my desk in the Atlantic Ocean. Phhht. And I have two weeks spring break since Sunday. PLEASE DON'T BLAST ME! :P The comic ROFLed. Thanks! Man, that 3Dirby was hilarious. *snicker* Thanks for being such a great friend... 8) KIRBY WIKI? AW, MAN! SWEET! I'm signing into Wikia just to support! Got a link to it? I can't find it. Oh, dear... Man. Ask Wayoshi. I have NO IDEA about Wikia. But a Kirby Wiki would be FTW... Oh-kay. I think he's gone, but I'll do all I can. I'll also search Wikia again. BTW, funny April Fool's joke. ROFLOL! Here we are: TEH KIRBIPIDIA! Yoshi626 helped me out. There you go! Hope it works out. O RLY? YOUR HEAD A SPLODE, n00b. YOU ARE PWND. Man, I love talking like that. ;D Yeah, I'm Plumber, sometimes I forget to log in before I edit. 75.85.126.131 AKA GOOD NEWS! Hey Max2, I was goïng to Kirbywiki, and I saw your wikia is now aviable on http://en.kirby.wikia.com/. What good! Arend Thanks for voteing. Tumble Hi Max, some guy said to me that we should keep the pages like Tumble so that it is not about the user. So we should delete all the stuff about you on it. no, we are keeping Tumble but we took out the user info. HELP Can you please tell me the steps on how to make a wiki?Cause I read the instructions but I don't understand a word they're saying please respond A.S.A.P..--Fg 22:20, 6 July 2007 (UTC) : If you want to pay for your own wiki, it's complicated. If you don't want that, try Wikia. If they don't want to make a wiki for you, try ElWiki. 20:32, 9 July 2007 (UTC) get over here! On wikia I can tell YOU to edit unmario. Ohai der It's a me Mario SmartyGuy11 teh uberness Adventures of SMK TV comics R U RLY making comics of AoSMKTV? Luigi's Girlfriend so... much... typing... today... I... need... a... nap... Come back come back to the wiki!!!! help our revival project Mr.Yellow 17:24, 9 February 2009 (UTC)